the_forsaken_lunatics_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
TFL 18.02.03
Recap: You guys busted into Rot-Shanks' throne room and found him upon his throne of maiden-heads, flanked by two Tabaxi. After just a little bit of palaver, you engaged in a pitched battle! One of the Tabaxi promptly vanished, the other attempted to cast some fucked up spells on you, and one of them got through. That resulted in poor lil Ruspbin having his brain all bamboozled. He did, for what it's worth, lay down some serious damage with his swarm of stinging insect before he went "simple". Rot-Shanks himself charged headlong into the fray, and proceeded to lay down some severely epic damage on Adokal, not once, but twice. The second leaving him well and truly slain. Vantis fell down a trap door which, as he never found out, would have led to shark infested waters. He was spared that bloody fate by the immovable rod (which remains there still), and eventually Biff, who hefted him back into the battle zone. Eventually, through tactful teamwork and dogged determination, Rot-Shanks was brought low, as well as the still visible Tabaxi. The second, missing Tabaxi was honed in one and slayed as well, though it took some doing. When the dust settled, you proceeded through the right door behind this throne, finding his harem in silks and cushions. Some of them attacked outright, and were quickly subdued, leading to the heartfelt moment of Vantis reuniting with his long lost daughter, Prynn. She hugged him tight as tears streamed, then stole his crazy dangerous daggers and proceeded to stab him...a lot. Stockholm's syndrome is a real mother fucker. As blood flowed freely from a thoroughly shocked Vantis, he used his last moments to crush a little glass bauble which hung about his neck, and muttered strange words..."I wish I'd never taken that last job with Cal..." and thus did he vanish, inexplicably. The remaining able bodied lunatics (Bubbles & Biff) gathered up Simple Ruspbin and Slain Adokal, and fled the Hell Hound. They made it to the top deck, called for Zigi, who came swooping in. It seemed immediately evident that the HOURS of battle had left their mark on him, but he was still able to carry you away from the fleet, at least until he was too tired to proceed. After a bit of a rest, you eventually made your way, in stealth, to Cutter. You now return home with one member seemingly dead as a fuck, one who doesn't seem to understand up from down, and one who is just straight gone... Wait, what was his name again? Mantis? Vanogan? Something like that... Anyways, after all that, you're home sweet home, approaching Dash's slip. SO! Monday? Frosty Realms? Remember, I won't be able to DM a week from tomorrow, so if we could get a session in, that'd be rad. The following week could possibly a good opportunity for Jerad to finish his first danger room, or, rumor has it that one Mr. Frost might also be interested in DMing a one shot (as much as I'd hate to miss that, it could be a good opportunity). Either way, we on for this Monday?